Gundam After World: Part I-A New Generation
by Strider Hiryu
Summary: A story of the end of earth and the chance to save it by using a type of robotic suit called a "Gundam"


Gundam: After World  
  
Part I: A New Generation  
  
In the near future the world will be in ruins. In AW50 the Earth was attacked by an unknown race of aliens. They decimated the planet to ashes and plumeted it into darkness with their weapons of mass destruction. We tried to fight back with our own weapons but it was no use. Now in the year AW91 we have raged war against the aliens. We have developed weapons based on their designs. We call these mobile suits. We have also created five special suits which we dubbed "Gundams". These five suits are piloted by five special teenagers who show exceptional talent in fighting with these suits. There names are Reaper, Fenix, Freya, Edge, and Spike. These five teens are our only chance of survival against these alien oppressors.  
  
"Reaper, get your ass over here and help me out," Fenix screamed over the radio. "Hang on. "Your only being attacked by two suits," said Reaper. "Well if you would look a little closer you would see that they're kicking my ass" yelled Fenix. "Alright. Freya or Edge, would one of you help Fenix?," asked Reaper. "Well at the moment I seem to be having my own problems," said Edge. "I'll help him," said Freya. Freya in her gundam (named Valkerie) flies over to Gundam Raven (Fenix's gundam) and starts firing her machine cannons. "Hey, watch where your shooting," yelled Fenix. "Quit you whining Fenix and attack the other one," said Freya. Out of nowhere two anti-matter missles hit the other enemy suit and blow it up. "There Fenix, are you happy?," asked Reaper. Everyone turns around and looks at Gundam Death (Reaper's gundam). "Yea. Thanks," said Fenix while he was whiping sweat from his forehead. "Now lets attack the main command ship and get out of here," said Reaper. "Alright," said Fenix. "K," said Freya. "Whatever," said Spike and Edge simotaniously. "Lets go." All five gundams fly toward the command ship but to their surprise it was powering up its main particle cannon. "Shit. Everyone get out of the way!," screamed Reaper. The cannon fires missing 4 of the gundams but it hits and disintagrates Gundam Blade's (Edge's gundam) legs. "Edge are you okay?," asked Freya. "Hell no. My gundam is damaged and I can't fight anymore," said Edge. "Freya, go help Edge get back to base. Spike, Fenix, and I will take out the command ship," said Reaper. "Alright," said Freya. Freya and Edge's gundams disappear while Reaper, Fenix, and Spike engage the ship.  
  
"Spike distract the ships guns while Fenix and I take out the main particle cannon," said Reaper." "Alright," said Spike while he distracted the guns. "Fenix, take out the cannon while I set the plasma bombs," said Reaper. "Alright said Fenix. Gundam Raven pulls out its double-bladed beam saber and charges the cannon while Gundam Death places the explosives on the ship. "Die you alien bastards," yelled Fenix as Raven's beam saber cuts off the main cannon. "Everyone get away from the ship. Its gonna blow in 2 minutes," yelled Reaper. The three gundams start to fly away but are ambushed by three new alien mobile suits. "Shit, there blocking our way. If we stay here the blast will kill us," said Fenix. "Alright guys. It looks like I'll have to use the EMP missle," said Reaper. "What are we supposed to do when that goes off. We'll be dead in the water if we're hit by the EMP wave," said Spike. "I have a plan. I'm going to launch the missle after that we're going to charge the them and try and run," said Reaper. "I hope this plan works," said Spike. "You and me both," said Fenix. With all that said, Gundam Death launched the missle. The three gundams then charged the three new suits. They were able to get away because the startled the aliens with the charge and plus they were hit by the EMP wave and were unable to move. About one minute later the command ship blew up.  
  
One hour later all the pilots were back at base. "Freya, hows Edge doing?," asked Reaper. "Hes fine but hes really pissed off. Hes out in the hanger repairing his gundam," said Freya. "Alright. Well I have to go talk to the commander and tell him what happened," said Reaper. Reaper leaves the briefing room and heads to the commander's office while the rest of the gundam pilots head to the hanger to help Edge out. "Commander," said Reaper as he opened the door to the office. "Yes, Well hello Reaper. Come in," said the commander, "I hope you have good news about your mission." "Well I have good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?," asked Reaper. "How about the good news," said the commander. "Well the good news is that we succeeded in destroying the command ship," said Reaper, "but the bad news is that the enemy has created a new mobile suit." "Well that is bad news. Could you be so kind as to tell me what these new suits look like?," asked the commander. "I really can't say. I didn't get a real good look at them. What I did see looked exactly like one of our gundam designs," said Reaper. "Shit, this isn't good. We either have an intell leak or they have found a way to copy our designs by looking at them," said the commander. "Well its most likely that we have an intel leak because they looked exactly like the real thing," said Reaper. "Well do any of the other pilots know?," asked the commander. "No, I'm the only one that got a real good look at the new suits," said Reaper. "Good. We don't need anyone to know about this yet," said the commander.  
  
Meanwhile in the hanger. "Yo Edge, how ya doing?," asked Fenix as him and the others entered the hanger. "Lets just say I'm having a really shitty day," said Edge, "By the way, how'd the mission go?" "It was a success. We were able to destroy the command ship," said Spike. "Yea and it looks like the enemy has a new suit type," added Fenix. "Did you get a good look at the new suit?," asked Freya. "Unfortanatly Spike and I didn't but by the look on Reaper's face when we got in suggested that he did," said Fenix. "Well we'll have to ask him later. Now would you guys please help me fix my gundam?," asked Edge. "Yea, yea. Keep your pants on," said Spike.  
  
Back in the commander's office. "So what do you think we should do commander?," asked Reaper. "Well for now we're going to have to keep it quiet. I'm gonna go look for the person whos giving them information," said the commander. All of a sudden someone calls over the intercom, "Commander please report to the battle room. We are under attack by a new type of enemy suit." "Shit," said the commander. 


End file.
